Concious Mind
by Noisulli
Summary: Ten years before Yuji pops in the picture. A boy named Kit finds himself in the mists of the Blue. Saved by a soldier who goes by the name Lloyd, the two try together to destroy the Blue and find a way to get Kit home. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

1. Awaken  
  
A boy is seen asleep surround by light. He slowly opens his eyes to realize he's in the dark in a building he's never been in before. He has brown hair and blue eyes.  
"Where am I?" he asks puzzled. He stands up and looks at his surroundings. The room he's in is in ruins and looks as if it was abandoned a long time ago. The walls around him have fallen down slightly leaving their debris on the floor.  
The ceiling has many holes showing that there was another floor above him. He looks to the torn down door and walks through it. "What happened? Where am I?"  
He walks down the hall and looks at the broken windows along the walls. Huge pieces of glass were on the floor and seen on them were traces of dried up blood.  
He dodges them realizing that he's wearing clothes he's never had before. He has no shoes, though, and dodges the glass.  
"What's going on? What is this place? Why is this happening to me!" he yells. His voice echoes through the abandon building.  
He takes a turn and jumps hearing a growling sound that is coming from behind him. He looks to the wall that he took a turn at and wonders what the heck is making that noise.  
"Who's there!" he tries to say in a serious voice. It comes out as a wimpy and frightened sound. The growling grew louder and whatever it was started to bang on the wall. He could tell it was trying to break it down and get to him.  
He just stood there scared to even take one step back or forward. The wall began to crack and pieces of it flew to the ground. The creature broke through the wall and the boy yells in terror. "What is that thing?"  
The creature took on the form of what seemed like a gigantic cockroach. Instead it had teeth and could balance itself on it back four legs. It charged toward the boy and he started running trying his best not to trip. He got a good lead by taking a turn with no problem.  
As he was running, something broke through the wall to his side flinging him to the wall. He looked to it with terror as it reached out its arm to him. He freaked out and ran from it.  
"WAIT!" it yelled as he ran away. It stopped to face the creature that was after him.  
The boy stopped and watched as that thing was fighting the gigantic bug. He could tell it was trying to protect him. It even spoke to him. As he watched the two things fight, he didn't notice that something was coming up from the shadows behind him.  
Bam! Bam! Bam! The thing protecting him shot. The bug fell to the floor as he looked to the boy. "Watch out!" a voice cried as the creature behind the boy grabbed a hold of his arm.  
"Ah! Let go!" the boy yelled trying to struggle himself free. The metallic creature that seemed to be helping him ran over there. It grabbed the antenna that bound the boy to it and tore it off.  
The boy slammed against the wall nearly blacking out as he watched. The metallic creature shot the bug creature with the remainder of the bullets he had. The metallic creature turned to the boy and reached out its arms to him.  
"Ah! Get away from me!" the boy yelled still shaken from what happened.  
"Calm down," A voice said that came from the metallic creature. "I won't hurt you." The creature opened up and out jumped a human. He took off the mask he was wearing and looked to the boy.  
"Your human?" the boy said with shock.  
"Of coarse I am. Why would you think I was one of those things?" the young man said walking over to the boy. "By the way, my name's Lloyd."  
"What were those things? What's going on? Last night I was in a car sleeping and I wake up to find myself here nearly getting attacked by giant bugs," the boy said. "Ah." He cried out as the arm the second bug grabbed began to bleed heavily.  
"Here. Let me see your arm," Lloyd said reaching out his hand to the boy.  
The boy pushed him away as he stood up. He looked to Lloyd as he began taking steps back. Blood fell from his arm to the ground as he walked. Lloyd just stood there wanting to help but knowing the boy didn't want it. The boy then began to breath heavily as his eyes began to close.  
"Are you okay, kid?" Lloyd said walking toward him. The boy stopped and fell back with Lloyd catching him.  
{Where am I?} Flashed through the boy's mind. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself not in the ruined building. He looked to the side to see that he was in a different building instead. He sat up and saw that his arm had been wrapped up nicely.  
There was a blanket covering him up as well. He looked to the door of the room he was in and saw Lloyd. He had a gun in his arms as he sat by the door asleep. The boy stood up and walked over to Lloyd covering him up with the blanket.  
Before he could take a step away, Lloyd said, "You didn't have to do that. I am supposed to be keeping watch for the two of us."  
"Who asked you to watch me?" the boy shot back as he walked over to the opposite corner. He sat down in the most comfortable position he could find.  
"I told you my name but what is yours?" Lloyd asked looking out the door.  
The boy crossed his arms and looked at Lloyd with narrow eyes of fury. He turned away and said, "It's Kit."  
"I do believe I've never heard that name before," Lloyd smiled. He looked out the door to see if anymore of those bugs were there.  
"What were those things?" Kit asked.  
"Blue. At least, that's what everyone else is calling them. They started appearing five years ago. No one thought they would be that big of a problem. People were saying 'Oh the military will handle this'," Lloyd said. "They were wrong. We had them under control but if we took them seriously in the first place then they would have been dead by now. My father was right."  
"Is he dead?" Kit asked looking away from what he just said.  
"Yeah, it was just after I got into the military. Because of those blue, my only living relative is my sister," Lloyd said looking to Kit. "Our top priority now is getting to the camp. Just how old are you, Kit?"  
"Fifteen," Kit replied closing his eyes and leaning his head against the wall.  
"I guess you could say that I'm older than you," Lloyd said. He realized that Kit fell asleep and continued his watch.  
Morning came and Kit awoke to find that he was in the arms of Lloyd who was carrying him. Lloyd set him down and said, "Well, I didn't want to interrupt your beauty sleep and besides I'm sure you didn't want to wake up to a blue."  
"Where are the blue anyway?" Kit asked looking left and right. "Why aren't you traveling in that machine?"  
"First, the blue aren't here because they just aren't. Second, if I were to travel in my iron shrike, I would have to ditch you and besides the engine died on me," Lloyd smiled. "Now try not to waste anytime and follow me."  
Lloyd began to run and Kit followed the best he could. As the two were running, a flying blue spotted them. It charged for Kit but Lloyd managed to shoot the core.  
"One thing about blue is that they all have a core no matter what. If you shoot that, they're dead," Lloyd said as he began running again.  
Lloyd suddenly stopped making Kit knock into him. "What'd you stop for?" Kit complained.  
"We're here," Lloyd said pointing to the campsite. The two walked there and saw soldiers doing whatever to pass the time.  
A girl who looked the age of eighteen walked up to Lloyd and said, "You're name and rank, soldier."  
"Well, that's a warm welcome, Jane," Lloyd said as he gave a salute and said, "Captain Lloyd Ferguson and I guess I already gave you my rank. Reporting for duty, sir, I mean, ma'am. This is Kit and I found him." 


	2. Suit Up

My first fan fiction online. I hope this story gets better for you all.  
Disclaimer: I own everything except the Blue and the weapons used.  
  
Suit Up  
  
"You say you found this boy. How did you ever manage to stay alive?" Jane asked looking at Kit. She had long blond hair that was tied back and she wore a uniform.  
Kit looked to the side as Lloyd said, "Kit has been through a lot. He'll tell you later. Jane, do I have permission to teach him how to use the iron shrike?"  
"Go ahead and use mine but if you lose it, you're dead," she said walking away.  
"Thanks, Lloyd," Kit said as Lloyd replied, "No prob. Now let's go find something to eat."  
Kit was forced to follow and the two found something to eat.  
"I know it might not look like the best thing in the world but you'll have to get used to it," Lloyd said taking the first bite as Kit just stared at it.  
"So, Lloyd, do you like Jane?" Kit asked still staring at the food.  
"Why? Do you think she's pretty?" Lloyd asked as Kit gave out a blush. "You just want to know if I like her because if I didn't you would be free to hold a crush on her, huh?"  
Kit gave out another blush. "Of course not. She way older than me anyway."  
"Only because she's wearing her uniform. To tell you the truth, she's actually seventeen. Kit, I'm telling you now and never forget it," Lloyd said grabbing Kit and pulling him up to him. "I do not like her so do what you please and I'll keep the other soldiers away from her. I got your back on this one kid."  
"Stop it!" Kit yelled pushing Lloyd away from him. His face was bright red from embarrassment as he shot out, "I don't like her okay!"  
Every soldier in the tent eating looked at him. Some whispered to each other as others laughed at him. Kit stood up and ran out of the tent. Lloyd just sat there as the soldiers started looking at him.  
Lloyd ate his meal as they continued to stare at him. He stopped and yelled at the top of his lungs, "WHAT!?!"  
Everyone jumped as his voice echoed around. They looked away in fear and either sat down to eat or ran out of the tent.  
Kit was seen looking around the campsite. He stopped and stared at the iron shrikes.  
"Magnificent aren't they?" Jane said she walked up from behind him.  
Kit let out a blush as he stuttered, "Y-y-yeah." He looked away as he thought, {That was stupid of me. Why'd I have to go and stutter all of a sudden?}  
Jane gave out a little giggle. Kit looked to her and asked, "W-what is it?"  
"You're so cute when you blush," she said turning her back to Kit. She began walking as she gave a backhand wave and said, "A good thing my brother found you."  
{Brother?} Kit thought.  
Lloyd was found sitting down next to a tree with headphones on. His eyes were closed as he was humming the tune that Yuji and Joey were singing in the original Blue Gender. Kit walked up to him and kicked dirt on him to get his attention.  
"Hey, what'd you do that for?" Lloyd said as he opened his eyes and began brushing the dirt off of him. He took off his headphones and looked to Kit.  
"Why didn't you tell me that Jane was your sister?" Kit asked sitting himself right in front of Lloyd.  
Lloyd rolled his dark green eyes as he answered, "I didn't think it was that important. At least you know I can't be in love with my own sister."  
Kit narrowed his eyes and yelled, "You're so immature!"  
Kit stood up and was about to walk away when Lloyd grabbed him by his shirt collar. Kit struggled to get himself loose but didn't prevail.  
"You know. That look of yours just won't cut it and that hair is coming off," Lloyd said leading Kit toward a tent.  
Through entering the tent there was a young man seen lying on the bed in there. He was reading a magazine that was published a year or two ago. He looked up with his crimson red eyes and greeted the two by saying, "What brings the two of you here?"  
"Well, would you happen to have a uniform that could fit this kid?" Lloyd asked releasing Kit from his grip. "Oh, and can you give him a better hairstyle then what he has?"  
"I see nothing wrong with his hair, Lloyd," the young man said swiping his hand through his own hair, which happened to be short and jet- black.  
"Well, whatever," Lloyd said. He walked out of the tent saying, "I'll be over at the iron shrikes for your first lesson, kid."  
{Great. That thing looks too complicated to figure out} Kit thought as he looked to the young man before him. "Awe, man."  
"Don't worry, kid. First I'll give your hair a trim and second I'll see what uniform's meant for you," the young man said as he pulled out a pair of scissors. Kit walked over and sat down in a chair that was provided.  
The young man wrapped the cloth around Kit's neck and began to snip off the hair. Kit just watched as his brown hair fell to the ground. To keep himself about thinking of what was going on he asked, "What do you know about the Blue?"  
"Not that much. No one is an expert here. I'm just an ensign," the young man said. "Oh, by the way, the name's Drake."  
"Kit," he said forgetting all about the hair that fell to the ground.  
"What a interesting name. I bet your father gave it to you," Drake said as he took of the cloth around Kit's neck. "There. All done. Now, if Lloyd says anything about it, I'm going to punch him so hard that he won't ever smile again."  
Kit chuckled as he stood up from the chair. He turned around and saw himself in the mirror behind him. His hair was now short and showed his face. Drake smiled admiring the work he had done. He walked over to a cabinet and looked at all the uniforms in it.  
"Why so many?" Kit asked walking over to Drake.  
"Well, for one thing people are always in need of them after they've been in a battle," Drake replied. "Aha!" he yelled as he held up a uniform. "Here you go. I hope it fits. You can change in here if you want. I doubt that you want to change outside in front of everybody else."  
Kit began to change as Drake laid back down on his bed. He grabbed his magazine and began flipping pages. Kit stood in front of Drake when he was done. The uniform he wore was similar to Joey's from Blue Gender but was blue instead of green.  
Drake looked up from his magazine and said, "Man, you could catch girls. Girls love a man in uniform, you know. Oh, but fist you need some shoes."  
Drake ran over to the side of the tent and pulled out a pair of socks and some shoes. "Hope these fit. There the only ones around here."  
Kit took the shoes in to his arms and started putting on the socks. After that the shoes were pulled on. "There perfect," Kit said.  
"Now you're just lucky," Drake said returning to the comfort of his bed. "Now I suppose you should be off on your first lesson with the iron shrike."  
"Do I have to?" Kit whined.  
"Yes, now get going. We need as many people ready to deal with the blue when they attack. We have no time to protect anyone but ourselves. Now go," Drake ordered shooing him out from the comforts of his bed.  
Kit sighed and ran out of the tent. He ran over to the iron shrikes to see Lloyd standing there waiting. A smile broke Lloyd's face as Kit thought, {Here we go.}  
  
End chapter. Hope you like it. Next one's going to be out in probably two weeks. It would be out next week but I have my hands full. 


End file.
